Arcobaleno Magi
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: The world is filled with despair after Xanxus and the Varia took over the ruling positions. Every day there is the cold scent of death in the air, with all the flame users being taken away to the castle to either become slaves for the new rulers or to become entertainment. But the Arcobaleno will not stand aside and let this hate-ridden world turn black.
1. The true King

_**[Prologue: The true King]**_

_~10 years ago~_

"What do you mean, you won't serve me, scum?" He took a long drink from the bottle of tequila he held in his hand, jet-black hair shifting slightly in the slight breeze. All standing around him, his chosen five chuckled. There were usually six in the King's Line, but he only picked five. After all, he hadn't met anyone strong or intelligent enough to win the sixth spot in his Line. Not yet, anyway.

"Exactly what I said, Xanxus." The insolent man in front of him stood tall, defiant. He too had jet-black hair, but his silver-grey eyes betrayed nothing. No fear, just plain rebellion. "You took the throne by force, and as such the Kirigiri Clan does not recognise you as head. We serve only the King." Well, he had ways of stopping that.

"Get out, scum." He snarled, and the other turned and left. When he was sure the other was well out of earshot, he motioned for his First in Line; accordingly, a tall male with long silver hair and piercing grey eyes stepped forward.

"Voi. What is it now, you shitty boss?"

He took another long swig from the bottle. After planning gruesome deaths for the scum entering the Arena tonight, he was in such a good mood that he let the insult slide. "Eradicate the Kirigiri Clan, shark-trash. I have no use for scum who don't obey orders. And call the Cervello in."

The other snorted, before turning to leave. Long straight silver hair rippled in waves as the other left at a brisk pace, reminding him of the promise made by the other when they first met.

"_VOOII! I swear never to cut my hair until you take the throne, Xanxus!"_

He snorted. Nostalgia. He really should stop that. Speaking of which… "Prince-trash."

"Ushishishi~" Came the sadistic laugh from his Second in Line. "All the flame users in the country have been rounded up, boss. Everyone but the Arcobaleno, who gave Levi the slip."

His crimson eyes flashed in irritation. But no matter, their time would come soon enough.


	2. Summons Part I: The Raging Storm

_**[Chapter 1: Summons Part I: The Raging Storm]**_

"It's time to go, Gokudera." A tall male dressed in traditional Chinese robes commented calmly, as his animal partner, a monkey named Lichi, jumped onto his Magi's shoulder. The red pacifier belonging to the tall male glowed brightly, before it dimmed.

Gokudera Hayato was the name of the Storm Arcobaleno's Magi. With silver hair and piercing green eyes, the young teen was more than a match for anyone in the local Italian mafia. His intelligence was superb, and his skill with dynamite was spelt disaster for anyone on the receiving end.

Though it wasn't like this in the beginning.

"Luce's summons?" The silver-haired Magi asked, to which the Storm Arcobaleno nodded. Seemingly pondering about the Arcobaleno boss's summons, the bomber nodded. "About time, I guess. It's been ten years since we first met, after all."

Fon smiled. Even though Gokudera appeared to be tough and a delinquent to boot, he would always remember his debts to others. He also cared for Fon, in his own rough and vulgar way.

After all, the Storm Arcobaleno was like family.

* * *

Ten years ago, Xanxus took the throne by force.

The new King and his Line captured all the flame users in the country, and brought them to a terrible place named the "Arena", where they were made to fight one another, and the battle ended only with a death. Or both deaths, if they annoyed King Xanxus.

The Arcobaleno were also hunted down, and so they split up to avoid detection. At that time, they were still in their infant forms, and were unable to use their full power, though the combined force of nine of them together might just be enough to topple Xanxus's throne. But Xanxus's Third, a Mist-user named Fran, had foreseen this. As such, Xanxus took over the throne when it was time for their Sky to form a contract with the King.

Now, not many people know of this, but Xanxus, contrary to popular belief, was not the Ninth's biological son. He was also not the rightful King. As such, Luce refused to form a contract with him, and the Arcobaleno fled.

He had fled to Italy, and was the only one to do so. That was when he had found Gokudera, who was cornered by local Italian Mafioso in a dark alley. At first glance, he could detect Storm flames burning brightly in the young child, who was badly beaten up. He couldn't step in, not without being seen, but he could do something else.

_Form a contract with me._ He had said, once the Mafioso left.

The young boy had looked at him, emerald green eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. _What good will it do? There's nothing left to live for, Arcobaleno. The Tempesta Clan has been taken over by Belphegor, the new King's Second. Flame users are being hunted down. And the people of the Gokudera family, the previous heads of the Tempesta Clan…the fate that awaits me is worse than the fate of a slave. For I am the last one._

He had paused for a second. The child was young, but the intelligence and wisdom hidden behind those dull emerald eyes was way beyond his years. That was when he had made his decision. He would help and nurture the young Storm, and the crown of the Tempesta Clan would rest upon the head of the last Gokudera.

_Wish for it, _he said, placing his small hand on the bruised and bloodied face of the young child, y_our heart's deepest desire. For the power of the Arcobaleno can grant that which you seek. But be warned,_ he had looked into the solemn emerald eyes with a sad smile, _power always comes with a price._

_Family_. That was the first word that came out of the child's mouth. _I want to find my real family, and have the power to protect them._

His pacifier had glowed with a brilliant light, and when it cleared, both of them were amazed. Fon had reverted back to his adult self, and his animal partner, Lichi, who had vanished when he first received the curse of the Arcobaleno, had appeared once more.

Gokudera's wounds had been fully healed, with no scars or any sign that he had been badly injured. There was also the matter of the teardrop-shaped ruby pendant about the size of a quail's egg which now hung on a thin gold chain around his neck, which reached just below his collarbone.

_What is this?_ Examining the pendant closely, Gokudera attempted to remove it, before realizing that the chain had no link that could be opened.

A gentle smile crossed his face. _That is the proof of a Magi, of which you are the first. The colour of the gem depicts your element. In your case, red represents the Storm._

Nodding, Gokudera had stood up, before asking another question._ Wait. You said that I was the first. How do you know?_

Lichi chuckled, before jumping over onto the boy's head. _I think that I would have sensed something if any one of the others had their curse broken._ He smiled, before taking the boy by the hand and walking out of the alley.

And into a new life.

* * *

"Can we go yet? Or do we have to wait some more until you finally exit your thoughts?" The 17-year-old Gokudera grumbled. "Or perhaps you want some Mapo Tofu before we leave, which by the way is almost impossible to find in Italy?"

Fon smiled apologetically. "I apologise. Let us leave, then."

"Sure." Gokudera went to the kitchen nonchalantly and brought out a plastic bag with two containers inside. By the smell emanating from it, it was probably Chinese food. "Then this will just go to waste. And I requested for extra Mapo Tofu too."

Lichi chuckled, before jumping onto Fon's head, as the Storm Arcobaleno smiled cheerfully.


	3. Summons Part II: The Tranquil Rain

_**[Chapter 2: Summons Part II: The Tranquil Rain]**_

_Review replies: Guest (guest)_

_Tsuna is coming soon, though that'd be a spoiler if I answered everything clearly. Tsuna's connections can't be revealed, and the guardians are gathering to await their Sky. That's all I'm saying, sorry. But no, Xanxus is not talking to Hibari. He's talking to the head of the Kirigiri Clan, though that will be explained in a later chapter (Chapter 8 to be precise)._

* * *

"They're coming." Luce smiled. Finally, after ten years, her family could finally gather once more.

Behind her, a tall teenager with sharp hazel eyes and short raven-black hair grinned, even as he brushed Luce's dark green hair. "Everyone? And their Magi too?"

"Yep! And their Magi are your family, just like how the Arcobaleno are mine." Turning around, Luce gave her Magi a gentle smile. Even though he didn't show it, she knew that he was worried.

Yamamoto Takeshi was the Magi of Luce, the Sky and boss of Arcobaleno. His raven-black hair and hazel eyes were a common trait among the people of Maldives, as was his tan skin. But the care, concern and gentleness in his character were not something found in just anyone. The smile that was ever-present upon his face was also infectious, and never failed to cheer her up.

While he could be a little oblivious at times, he exemplified the duty of his clan: to be the requiem rain that washes away all conflict and sorrow. His skill with a katana was also beyond compare.

In the beginning, however, he was silent, solemn and rarely smiled.

But no longer, for the Rain had washed its burdens away, just like it would do for the family in times to come.

Yamamoto returned her smile with a grin as bright as the sun. "Haha, alright! I finally get to meet them!" Picking up her big mushroom-like white hat, he placed it upon her head, before nodding. "I'll go and buy groceries, okay?"

She nodded, smiling.

* * *

Ten years ago, Xanxus killed the Ninth and took the throne. And he did it on the day when she, the Sky Arcobaleno, was supposed to form a contract with the Ninth King, Timoteo.

The other Arcobaleno were all for fighting and taking the throne back by force, especially (her) Reborn, but she refused. She had foreseen that they would fail, and ordered everyone to flee. But she had also foreseen something else.

The rightful heir to the throne was born in Namimori, Japan. He was also a direct descendant of the first King, Sawada Giotto Ieyasu, and as such his claim to the throne could not be considered invalid under any circumstances. As such, she sent Reborn to Namimori to train the child.

She had then travelled to Maldives and bought a seaside home, where she lived by herself to avoid detection. That was when she had found the silent Yamamoto tending to his wounds. She saw the sparks of a pure Rain flame, and tended to his wounds. After thanking her, he had left, but she followed, as her intuition told her that he was in danger.

That was when she found out the whole story. Yamamoto was in fact burnt because the previous year's champion swimmer set fire to his home in a desperate bid to ensure his own victory. Yamamoto's mother had helped him to escape, but at the cost of her own life.

And now, Yamamoto was seeking him out for revenge.

_Don't do it, Yamamoto,_ she had pleaded. _Nothing good comes out of revenge._

He had turned a deaf ear. His skill with his katana brought the match to his favour, and when he held his blade to the neck of the other boy, he hesitated, before collapsing. He was badly injured in the fight, and coupled with the burns he sustained in the fire earlier, he wouldn't make it through the night. _Looks like…you were right…_ He smiled slightly.

_I learnt that lesson the hard way too. _She returned his sad smile, before placing her tiny hand in his. _Rest, and heal._

A few days later, Yamamoto had healed fully, while her health declined. He had asked if there was anything he could do, and in the end she finally gave in.

_As the boss of the Arcobaleno, I am cursed with a short life span. _She explained sadly. _Usually, I would form a contract with the King when the new heir is born, but…_

_**He**__ took over._ It was not hard to deduce that Yamamoto disliked Xanxus. _And so you fled?_

She nodded. _The Ninth bequeathed me the last of his Life flames as he knew that Xanxus would one day overthrow him. But my borrowed ten years are almost up, and unless I can form a contract…_

There was really no need to add that she would die.

_It doesn't have to be a Sky whom you contract with, right? _Yamamoto looked thoughtful. _So why not form a contract with me?_

She had protested, but Yamamoto brushed her concerns aside with a gentle smile. And so she accepted. _Then wish. Wish for your heart's desire._

_I want to protect them,_ had been his soft reply. _I want the power to protect my family._

Her pacifier glowed with a brilliant light, and when it cleared, Luce had reverted back to her adult self. Her animal partner, Cosmo, had also appeared once more.

Yamamoto now had a teardrop-shaped lapis lazuli pendant about the size of a quail's egg which now hung on a thin gold chain around his neck, which reached just below his collarbone. He grinned. _So…it worked?_

Laughing, she had pulled him into a hug. _Yes, it worked. Thank you…thank you so much!_

_There's no need to thank me. _He grinned. _After all, we're family._

* * *

"I'm back! And I found two interesting people who seemed to know you, haha!" Yamamoto entered the room with a smile, followed by a tale male in traditional Chinese robes and a silver-haired teen with piercing emerald eyes.

"Fon!"

"Luce!"

Abandoning all formalities, she had rushed to hug the Storm Arcobaleno, who had hugged her back. They only parted when the Storm Magi gave an embarrassed cough.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Fon smiled. "Luce, this is Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera, Luce."

Gokudera bowed slightly. "Fon speaks of you often."

She smiled, before continuing the introduction. "Fon, this is Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto…"

"Fon, haha!" Yamamoto finished the sentence with a grin, before bowing to the Storm Arcobaleno. "Luce mentions your name very often. Especially when we're going to have Chinese food."

"Yamamoto!" She blushed slightly, but Fon laughed.

"Are we the first?" Gokudera asked Yamamoto, who nodded. "Hopefully the rest arrive soon, haha."

"Hopefully." Luce said softly, even as Fon placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.


	4. Summons Part III: The Extreme Sun

_**[Chapter 3: Summons Part III: The extreme Sun]**_

"Alright, we'll stop training for today, kora!" A tall blond male with a rifle slung over his shoulder commented with a grin.

The white-haired teen accordingly stopped, before punching the air. "Alright to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up, maggots." A blue-haired female commented, before glaring at the sweaty duo. "If you don't hurry and change so we can leave for the Maldives, I will personally kill you maggots. Clear?"

"You need to be more lady-like, kora." The blond grinned, before hurriedly ducking a barrage of punches from said female. "C-Clear as day, kora!"

"Let's go to the EXTREME!" The white-haired teen shouted, before running to go change…and leaving nothing but a rapidly dissipating trail of dust behind.

"…"

"…"

"Get going, Colonello, you maggot!"

"Ok ok, Lal. Sheesh, kora!"

* * *

Colonello was the Rain Arcobaleno, having taken the place of Lal Mirch, who was the original candidate. As such, while Lal did have a clear pacifier with black spaghetti-like threads for a core, she had remained in her adult body, while Colonello was reverted to being an infant.

They managed to get by along with the other Arcobaleno, until it happened. Ten years ago, Xanxus took the throne, and adult flame users were rounded up. It was at that time that the Arcobaleno split up to go into hiding. Lal had flat-out refused to leave Colonello under pretenses of "he's not good enough to go solo", but no-one was fooled.

The two of them had then travelled to Tokyo, where they found him.

Sasagawa Ryohei.

He was strong for a kid of eight, but his strength had gotten him into trouble. A group of older students used his younger sister, Kyoko, as bait, before beating him up. And poor Kyoko could do nothing but watch as her older brother was kicked, punched and stabbed repeatedly.

Colonello wanted to intervene, but was stopped by Lal, who called for an ambulance. It arrived a few minutes later as the older boys fled, and brought the barely-conscious Ryohei to hospital, along with a distraught Kyoko.

Naturally, they followed. The doctors told them that there was a chance that Ryohei would be crippled for life, but the duo ignored them. Upon entering the hospital room, they split up – Lal went to comfort Kyoko, which left Colonello to form the contract.

_I saw the battle. You should be proud, kora!_ Colonello jumped onto the bed as Ryohei turned his head to face the Rain Arcobaleno. _You're good for a kid._

A smile crossed the other's lips for a moment, before it vanished. _At least Kyoko's okay to the extreme._

_You're good. Will you form a contract with me, kora?_ Colonello said, blond bangs casting a shadow over his face. _I can grant you your heart's greatest desire, but…_

_But?_ Ryohei looked grim.

_I'm not sure if your sister can come along. Lal would be more than willing to train her, but ultimately… _The blond infant turned away. _If you do form the contract, then we are bound by the deepest and most ancient laws that govern the seven flames. There is no way that you can back out after this._

Ryohei's grey eyes darkened, before clearing. _It is her extreme choice and her extreme right. Father would have extremely told me to follow my own extreme path._

Colonello nodded. _So be it, kora! Wish for your heart's greatest desire._

_Strength,_ Ryohei looked at Colonello determinedly. _I want the extreme strength to protect Kyoko and everyone else close to me._

Even as Colonello's pacifier glowed, a smile crossed both their faces. When the glow faded, Colonello too had returned to his adult form _("Now I can flirt with Lal and no-one will think that it's odd, kora!")_ and a falcon was flying around in the room, flapping its wings wildly.

Ryohei had been fully healed, and a teardrop-shaped topaz pendant about the size of a quail's egg now hung on a thin gold chain around his neck, which reached just below his collarbone. _I extremely feel great!_

_Let's go, kora!_ Colonello exclaimed.

* * *

"Where are we meeting Luce, kora?" The Rain Arcobaleno questioned, only to get hugged tightly by said female. "C-Can't breathe, Luce!"

"You deserve it, maggot." Lal snorted while Colonello extracted himself from Luce's tight hug, though not without some difficulty.

"Luce…you dropped your hat." Fon walked over lightly, two teens following him. In the Storm Arcobaleno's hands was Luce's big white mushroom-like hat.

Embarrassed, Luce took the hat off Fon's hands, before putting it on. "Ehehe…"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, before running over to the two teens. "Let's do some EXTREME training!"

"Shut up, lawn-head!" The silver-haired one shouted back, though both Colonello and Lal couldn't help but notice that Ryohei was definitely louder.

"That's Gokudera." Fon smiled, clearly proud of his Magi.

"What was that to the EXTREME, you octopus-head!"

"Maa maa, let's get along, okay?" The black-haired teen grinned.

Luce smiled, before hugging Lal. "That's Yamamoto Takeshi over there."

"O-Oi! Luce!" Lal attempted to pry Luce off her, while Fon and Colonello smiled.

"You deserve it, kora!"

"Shut up, maggot!"


	5. Summons Part IV: Cowardly Lightning

_**[Chapter 4: Summons Part IV: Cowardly Lightning]**_

"Don't we have to leave?" A black-haired teen asked, green eyes staring at the other's latest invention. His words were muffled by the lollipop in his mouth, though.

The scientist, who was the only other person in the room, huffed. Brushing a hand absent-mindedly though his green hair, his green eyes stared at the green ones of his Magi, before he stood up with a sigh. "The flight doesn't leave until five hours later."

"Hm…" Lambo commented, before picking up the gloves that was the scientist's latest invention. "What gloves are these?"

"I haven't decided what to name them yet." Verde, sometimes called the reincarnation of Da Vinci, snapped testily and took the gloves out of the teen's hands. "They should turn illusions into reality, though they need to be charged with Lightning flames every now and then."

"Eh…but you can't use them. You have Lightning flames, not Mist flames."

Sometimes, Verde forgot that his Magi could be really dim-witted. Occasionally the black-haired teen would come up with something brilliant, but other than those times…he was dumb. Totally, 100% genuinely dumb.

Lambo Bovino was the name of his Magi. With green eyes and black hair, the teen had two special abilities. One was the ability to conceal himself. Lambo could look like some average Joe on the street or he could look like a famous star with proper clothing and posturing. This ability was one Verde admitted as "annoying, but useful" for Lambo could be sent to deliver packages to his clients and not stand out on the street.

The teen's second ability was his "little trick" with electricity. It was almost as if the boy was a lightning rod, for he could conduct and store electricity and/or Lightning flames. Now this ability was one Verde would have loved to experiment on, but then again, the boy was his Magi and it was not ethical to experiment and possibly kill one's Magi. Luce would have his head.

In the beginning, the boy was just another whiny little snot-nosed brat from the Bovino Famiglia to him, or at least until the boy got struck by lightning and remained unharmed. He had grudgingly admitted that the boy was "interesting, but still highly annoying" after that.

* * *

Ten years ago, the brat who wasn't even directly related to the Ninth took the throne. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have given a damn, but this brat wanted the Arcobaleno dead.

And that was a big no-no.

He didn't give a damn whether the Arcobaleno decided to attack or flee – he had already made his choice. If they decided to attack, he would go along, but at first signs of danger, he would vanish.

Thankfully, they decided to flee, though it wouldn't have mattered either way. He went to Britain, not knowing or caring where the others went, as long as they stayed out of his way. There, he took on a job with the Bovino Famiglia, though he made sure to work from home so that no-one would find out that he was an Arcobaleno, with the exception of Don Bovino, who was a good partner of his.

One day, Don Bovino invited him over to discuss a new project. That was the time when he saw Lambo get struck by lightning and emerge unscathed, except for perhaps a slight burnt smell about him. He was fascinated, but the new project with the Bovino soon took Lambo off his mind.

Year after year, he made excuses to visit the Bovino – all for the sake of visiting Lambo. Though he probably should have been more careful about letting the Bovino replicate some of his inventions, such as personal flame-based weapons and et cetera. The Bovino rose in fame rapidly, and about five years back, Xanxus (that damned brat) sent men to tear the facilities down, and to kill everyone there.

He had arrived too late to stop the killings, though it wasn't as if he could have done anything. But in that place of death, he found a single ray of light. Though seemingly weak, it hid an incredible trove of power. And so, he formed a contract with Lambo Bovino.

_Wish._ He stared at the other, placing a tiny hand on the scorched but conscious form of Lambo Bovino. _Wish for your heart's desire._

_I couldn't do anything…no, I chose not to do anything due to fear. _ Lambo had whispered. _I want the courage and strength to fight for my family…_

His pacifier had glowed, and when it faded, he had been reverted back to his original form. Keiman, too, was once more by his side, drawing a rare smile on the scientist's lips.

Lambo was healed, and was sleeping soundly, not aware of the teardrop-shaped emerald pendant about the size of a quail's egg now hanging on a thin gold chain around his neck. With a sigh, Verde picked the teen up, before heading back to his apartment.

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Verde. How was the flight?" Fon greeted him warmly, and Colonello followed a heartbeat later with an enthusiastic one of his own. Lal nodded while Luce too greeted him warmly, but made no effort to hug him. For this he was glad; he wasn't exactly a huge fan of personal contact.

"Yare yare…I want a lollipop, mad scientist." Lambo yawned, having slept through most of the flight.

He rolled his eyes, though he accordingly pulled one out of his lab coat pockets. He had the horrifying opportunity of facing a sugar-deprived Lambo once and he never wanted to experience it again. "Next time, pack your own; you're annoying me."

Luce giggled and he turned his stare on her, but she beamed at him. Finally, he could take it no longer and turned his attention to the three teens that had arrived with the other Arcobaleno. "Who are they?"

Fon smiled. "Gokudera Hayato." The silver-haired teen narrowed his emerald eyes as he stared at the slightly amused Verde.

Luce flashed the scientist a grin. "Yamamoto Takeshi." The black-haired teen waved, with a smile as bright as Luce's.

Colonello looked proud, while Lal looked slightly annoyed. "Sasagawa Ryohei." The white-haired teen punched the air with a bandaged fist, before yelling. "EXTREME!"

"…" The scientist mentally sighed when he noticed the other Arcobaleno staring at him. "Introduce yourself." He looked at Lambo, who blinked lazily, before nodding.

"I'm Lambo." He smiled at the others for a brief second, before adding in an afterthought. "Give me all your sweets."


	6. Summons Part V: The Deceiving Mist

_**[Chapter 5: Summons Part V: The Deceiving Mist]**_

"Mu. This is such a pain." Viper complained, having already bought three tickets to the Maldives. Three airplane tickets took a chunk out of her fortune, even if they were flying economy-class. Besides, they would have to change flights if they wished to avoid detection, and there was no direct flight from Russia to the Maldives.

Why did Luce have to pick the Maldives…?

"Kufufu~ We could illusion up tickets." A teen with indigo hair (and a small portion of it pinned up to resemble a pineapple) smirked, lounging on the sofa as he pet the head of his younger sister. They looked remarkably alike for siblings who were born a year apart, though the sister (who also had a pineapple hairdo) had an eyepatch over her right eye, while the brother had a pair of heterochromatic eyes.

Viper snorted, before taking out a wad of cash and counting it. "Yeah, and if the person who checks the ticket happens to have Mist flames, then we're dead. Security is tight nowadays."

"It should be fine since Viper returned to her adult self, right?" Chrome asked softly. While the girl stopped stuttering a couple of years back, she still spoke softly, and had a tendency to withdraw in absolute silence if faced with too many people. She also had the ability to move around like a shadow, which was quite useful for an illusionist.

Mukuro laughed, heterochromatic eyes glinting menacingly. "Kufufufu~ If she would remove her hood, that is."

Viper snorted once more. The boy had a point. "Fine. But only when we need to leave. Once we're in the Maldives, this hood is going right back up."

The siblings smiled (fine, Mukuro smirked) before heading to their rooms to pack, while Viper was left to check the tickets and ensure everything ran smoothly.

After double and triple-checking everything, the female Mist Arcobaleno pulled back the hood of her indigo cloak, eyeing her reflection in the hall mirror.

Shoulder-length purple hair fell down in thick locks, and partially covered the right side of her face. Piercing purple eyes stared back at her own, with two small dark purple triangles on her cheekbones slightly below her eyes. Speaking of which, she'd have to do something about those triangles…

"Let me." Chrome appeared behind her with a bottle and make-up palate in her hands. "I'll cover them with concealer."

Nodding, Viper turned around to face the girl even as a smirking Mukuro strolled down the stairs with two luggage cases, one in each hand.

Those two were different from their selves ten years ago, yet they were also the same.

* * *

Xanxus ascended the throne ten years ago. Before that, he was the leader of the Varia – the independent assassin squad of the throne – and she was his Mist guardian.

But then it came.

Luce predicted that the Xanxus would take over, and he did. Persecuting the Arcobaleno while he was at it. He even brought in a replacement for her, as she was an Arcobaleno.

Needless to say, she had fled with the rest of the Arcobaleno. Human experimentation had been authorised by Xanxus, who was always looking for stronger subordinates. She had been crossing the rugged country of Russia when she felt something nearby.

To be more precise, it was a strong illusion – an extraordinarily powerful one.

She concealed herself within an illusion, making sure that no-one short of an Arcobaleno could see through it, before rushing to check it out. That was when she had found them.

Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro.

Two siblings about a year apart, they were being experimented upon by members of the Estraneo Famiglia. That was how the younger sister had lost her right eye and most of her internal organs. Her older brother was sustaining her using illusions, but he couldn't control his powers – not yet.

"_Who's there?!"_ Mukuro had glared right at her, grabbing a trident from the floor of their cell. _"Even if I can't see you, I can sense you; show yourself!"_

She was impressed against her will and revealed herself to them, though she made sure that no-one else could see her. No, not even the cameras. _"You're doing it wrong. Don't force the illusion – go with it."_

He was suspicious, but did as she said. Chrome's condition stabilized and she finally fell asleep. After that, he had grudgingly thanked her.

"_You are strong, but raw."_ She landed on the floor in front of him. _"Form a contract with me and I can get you out of here. I can even teach you everything about illusions."_

"_What about Chrome, Arcobaleno?"_ Mukuro was wary. She had already factored in the girl, however. If her brother was this strong, well…the girl could possibly have the potential to become one of the best illusionists in the world. If she didn't die first, that was.

She could always contract with the girl, but the boy seemed like the better choice. He was more powerful, after all.

"_Your sister can come along too. You are both children of the Mist, after all."_ A small smile tugged at her lips, before she continued. _"Wish for your heart's greatest desire."_

"_Kufufu…is this some kind of joke?" _ Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head. _"Just do it."_

"…" He was silent for a while, before he spoke. This time, he sounded more…human. _"Give me the power to protect Chrome. And the power to exact revenge on all those who did us wrong."_

She had smiled as her pacifier glowed. When it faded, she was in her adult self once more, and Fantasma was sitting on her head in its frog form.

Mukuro didn't look any different, but he checked himself and seemed slightly surprised that his injuries were healed. There was also a teardrop-shaped sapphire pendant about the size of a quail's egg now hanging on a thin gold chain around his neck. _"Keep your word, Arcobaleno." _Mukuro turned his heterochromatic eyes upon her._ "Or I'll drag you through all six hells."_

She had merely smiled grimly before taking hold of both their hands and transporting them back to her penthouse in the outskirts of the city.

* * *

"O-Oi, is that you, kora?" Colonello exclaimed, by way of greeting. Fon and Lal looked similarly shocked, though Verde merely snorted. Luce grabbed her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Untangling herself from Luce's tight hug, she explained their confusion to her Magi and his sister in a single word. "Concealer." The other Arcobaleno nodded understandingly, while Verde looked annoyed at having to come and greet her.

Chrome giggled, while a knowing smirk crossed Mukuro's face as he went over to the group of 4 teens behind the Arcobaleno. "Kufufu~"

Viper sighed, already feeling the effects of jet-lag as the other Arcobaleno rushed to catch up with her news. There would be time for this later, she thought as she yawned.


	7. Summons Part VI: The Aloof Cloud

_**[Chapter 6: Summons Part VI: The Aloof Cloud]**_

"Oi, Hibari, we have to go! Luce called a summons!" Skull said as he entered the bungalow, only to get whacked over the head – hard – by a tonfa as soon as he put a foot in.

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari snarled. He was barefooted and dressed in a dark purple yukata. Honestly, they were in _China_, not Japan! What the hell was wrong with this guy?! "Remove your shoes."

Skull stared at his Magi blankly for a second, before he realised what the other was going on about. He had once again forgotten to remove his shoes before entering the house. But seriously, why need he bother?

"Now." This last word was accompanied by another hard rap on the head with a tonfa.

Stammering apologies, the biker quickly removed his shoes before rushing into the house, eager to avoid any more hits.

Oh for the love of Primo, why did he have to get saddled with such an annoying Magi again?

* * *

Ten years ago, when Xanxus took over the throne, the Arcobaleno had fled. Actually, this suited him. He had never liked fighting. As such, he was always bullied by the others, especially Reborn and Colonello. While Lal was equally Spartan, at least she left him alone…mostly.

So he had saddled his bike and rode cross-country across China. Come to think of it, he should have changed a bike, but he liked his current one too much. As such, he was found by some of Xanxus's men.

So he did the only thing he was good at – he ran. He sped across the country at top speed, pursued by members of the King's Court. His bike never stopped as it ran on Cloud flames, but then again, the vehicles used by his pursuers also ran on flames.

He didn't stop to eat or drink, and never turned around. So he continued fleeing…right until he crashed into a school.

His pursuers caught up with him there, as he leaned against a wall trying to get his bearings and waiting for his vision to stop spinning. Crashing into a concrete wall enforced with steel at over 300 kilometers per hour was not very pleasant.

That was when he had made his entrance.

Hibari Kyoya.

The Head Prefect of the primary school he had so kindly destroyed and top fighter in the province (and a few other provinces surrounding that one), though he was never officially recognised. As a Hibari, his word was absolute to the people, for the Hibari Clan was by far the most powerful. They were second to the Kirigiri, of course, but the Kirigiri Clan was wiped out by the King's Line themselves.

The raven-haired prefect single-handedly defeated every single one of his pursuers with just his flame-covered tonfas. Even as Skull stared in awe, he saw one of the fallen getting back up, with an oddly-gleaming dagger in hand.

"_Watch out!"_ He shouted, but the prefect didn't dodge the blow in time. It sunk into his lower torso; Hibari's grey eyes flashed with anger and he swung the tonfa down at the man's neck, breaking it. The sound of bone cracking could be heard even from where he was standing.

But then the prefect fell. Too late, he realised that the blade was coated with poison. And it would be his fault that the prefect died.

"_Wish!"_ He ran over, stumbling along the way. _"Wish for your life!"_

Cold grey eyes stared at his purple ones. Throughout the entire fight, the prefect had fought with an almost unhuman strength and grace, even though he was still a kid. But now, when he was at Death's door, he seemed…more human, somehow. _"I…don't want to die…"_ His voice was low and soft, but Skull heard it nonetheless.

His pacifier glowed with a blinding light. When it cleared, he was back in his adult form, with Oodako, his pet octopus (with armour) sitting on the ground next to him, waving its tentacles happily while in miniature form.

Hibari was sitting up, fully cured. A teardrop-shaped amethyst pendant about the size of a quail's egg now hung on a thin gold chain around his neck, which he was staring at. With an almost inaudible sigh, the prefect stood up, before walking away. And when he didn't follow immediately, a tonfa sailed straight for his head. _"What are you waiting for?"_

Skull had immediately recognised the tonfa as an illusion, but what he didn't expect was for the illusion of the tonfa to hide a rock, which hit him squarely on the head. _"O-Ow! I'm coming, I'm coming!"_

And that was the start of their partnership as Arcobaleno and Magi, though both of them knew deep down that it was going to be a very trying partnership.

* * *

"Luce!" Skull had run over to Luce the moment he saw her…totally forgetting about his Magi. Oops.

"Herbivore…" Hibari was glaring daggers at him. "What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. _This_." The raven-haired teen and self-proclaimed carnivore was furious at the crowd of herbivores that had gathered (according to himself).

But before Skull even opened his mouth, Fon stepped in with a warm smile. "Calm down, Kyoya."

Hibari's steel grey eyes narrowed at the sight of the Storm Arcobaleno, but his stiff shoulders relaxed slightly. "Uncle."

"Wait…what?!" Skull exclaimed, before he got hit over the head by Colonello's fist. "You're pathetic, kora!"

Ignoring Skull's cries for help, Hibari walked as far away from the group as possible, though he was approached by an indigo-haired teen. "Kufufu~ You're related to Fon?"

"Hn." There was a mini stare-down contest between the two, before Hibari smirked. "Pineapple-herbivore."

"Shut up, birdy." The other twitched slightly, before countering the insult with one of his own.

"Pineapple."

"Birdy."

"Pineapple." _Punch._

_Kick._ "Birdy."

"Pineapple." _Whack._

_Slam. _"Birdy."

Not so far away, the Arcobaleno smiled, as the Magi gathered around the fighting duo, who were exchanging physical hits with every insult.

All in an average happy day for the Arcobaleno.


	8. Summons Part VII: The Accepting Sky

_**[Chapter 7: Summons Part VII: The Accepting Sky]**_

"Time to go, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pushed his white fedora a little lower down so as to hide his face. He had swapped his usual black fedora with an orange band for a white one so as to avoid suspicion. His usual black suit had also been swapped for a dark yellow shirt, white jacket and white pants. Not his usual style, but it would have to do. The borders were guarded, after all.

His Magi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had smiled. "To the Maldives?"

He didn't like that smile. He had been with Tsuna for ten years, and it was enough for him to learn almost everything about the boy. In fact, their bond went beyond a tutor-student relationship – one could almost call it a father-son relationship.

That smile was angelically beautiful, but it was also fragile. It showed Tsuna's nervousness and fear. And it showed that Tsuna had not gotten the pain of losing his family.

But no matter. His Famigl–family was gathering.

* * *

Ten years ago, Xanxus had taken over the throne. He, as the world's greatest hitman, was all for fighting, but Luce had ruled otherwise.

While he was the strongest Arcobaleno, Luce was their Sky – she was _his_ Sky. He would never go against a direct order from her…well, unless her life was at stake. Then it was different.

He had tactically retreated to Namimori, Japan _(the greatest hitman in the world **never **flees)_ and searched for the true King, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was a direct descendant of the first King, Sawada Giotto Ieyasu, by his father's, Sawada Iemitsu's bloodline. Though Sawada Iemitsu went "missing" when Xanxus took the throne, and as such Tsuna lived with his mother, who worked in a cake shop.

He had entered their household and lived with them as a tutor, though he had to be careful due to spies everywhere looking out for the Arcobaleno.

But though Tsuna grew stronger, he refused to form a contract, believing that everything could be settled if he just reasoned with Xanxus. Then, a few years later, when Tsuna was ten, it happened.

Xanxus sent men to kill Tsuna. Both Tsuna and he were out, however, and by the time they realised something was wrong, it was too late. The assassins had left, the house was a burning wreck, and Sawada Nana was dead.

Tsuna blamed himself for everything, and he knew it was now or never. It made him feel guilty to make use of Tsuna's emotions like this, but it had to be done.

"_Do you see now?"_ He had spoken softly, standing by Tsuna, who had tear tracks running down his face. _"This is just the beginning. Xanxus will stop at nothing to make your life a living hell."_

"_He could have killed me…but he went after mom…"_ Tsuna mumbled.

"_That's what he wants!" _Jumping onto Tsuna's shoulder, Reborn slapped him. Hard. _"He wants to break you so that you can never oppose him. And the most important thing to a Sky is family. He knows."_

"_Isn't he a Sky too?"_ Tsuna's caramel eyes had turned sunset-orange. _"No matter. He cannot be forgiven for this."_

"_Xanxus…cannot be considered an actual Sky. His flames are impure." _His fedora casting a shadow over his eyes, Reborn's face remained neutral. _"The Arcobaleno and their Magi are being gathered. You might have lost your biological family, Tsuna…but somewhere, they are waiting. Your guardians are waiting."_

"_I…understand."_ Resolute caramel eyes stared at his onyx ones. _"What do I have to do to form the contract?"_

"_Wish."_ He placed a comforting hand on Tsuna's cheek. _"Wish for your heart's desire. But my power cannot bring the dead back to life."_

Nodding, Tsuna bit his lip. _"I want the power to ensure this never happens again. I want the power to protect my guardians – no, my family."_

"_So be it." _His pacifier had glowed, and when the glow faded, he was back in his adult form. Leon was once more sitting on his fedora…and he was sitting on Tsuna, who (with the exception of being winded) was perfectly fine.

A teardrop-shaped carnelian pendant about the size of a quail's egg now hung on a thin gold chain around Tsuna's neck, and the fiery orange gem matched the colour of the Sky flames which were now burning on the brunet's upturned palm. _"I'll find them, right, Reborn?"_

"_Definitely."_ Tutor and student sat there until the sun had set, and then left under the cover of nightfall. From that day onward, neither one was seen in Namimori again.

* * *

"Reborn!"

"Luce."

Abandoning all formalities, Reborn hugged Luce, who smiled before hugging him back. The rest of the Arcobaleno grinned.

"What are you _wearing_, kora?!" Colonello exclaimed, but was soon shut up by Lal.

"You're the last one, sempai!" Skull exclaimed, but soon shut up when Reborn gave him the evil eye.

Then an excited voice cut through the Arcobaleno's reunion. "Is this…our boss?" Gokudera exclaimed, shaking Tsuna's hand vigorously.

"A-Ano…" Tsuna stammered, but got whacked over the head by Reborn, who ignored Luce's admonishments of hitting Magi. "Introduce yourself, Dame-Tsuna."

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi; it's a pleasure to meet you!" The brunet smiled at his guardians, most of whom accepted him straight away. "Please take care of me!"

"Can you fight, herbivore?" Hibari glared at Tsuna, who shrieked with horror. "HIEEEE!"

Reborn lowered his fedora while Fon smiled. "Don't scare the poor boy, Kyoya. You've only just met him."

"Hn." The ex-prefect turned and left, Skull shooting anxious glances after him.

"What's the news?" Verde commented, drawing all attention. "Since everyone's gathered, we should get started."

"Not yet. We're waiting for one more." Luce smiled. "The last unofficial member of our family."


End file.
